Chinduggery
by sadiistic
Summary: when there's no more options to win the war, Skulduggery (still a man) visits China in hope to make a deal, what he doesn't know is how will the encounter end. my first fanfic. Chinduggery Rated T for details.


Skulduggery knew he was lost the exact time he had to meet with China Sorrows.

He didn't wanted it, but Meritorius insisted, there was no hope in a victory, so the best way to get to Mevolent was trough a negociation.

The night was cold and rainy and a man covered in black clothes crossed the road running in direction of the hotel.

He opened the door carefully, pulled the black hood and hung it on the peg beside the door.

The ligh was faded yellow and there were candles on the walls.

The man wet by the rain went to the reception.

-Good night, I have a marking for tonight with the miss…

- China Sorrows? – interrupted the man behind the balcony.

- Yes, Miss China Sorrows. – the wet man coughed

- She's waiting for you about an hour, please follow me.

The clerk guided the wet man trough the stairs and the hotel corridors, there was silence and warm, and the candles and 19th century paints gave to the walls a familiar and macabre look.

The clerk knocked the door of the room 225 and waited.

The door opened and he entried, heard a low talk and then the clerk come out, made signal to the man and went down the corridor.

The wet man looked around.

-Well this was not what I was expecting…

-Surprised Skulduggery? – replied the woman called China Sorrows.

The bedroom had a table for diner and the food smelled incredibly well, the bed was big and well arranged, there was a spiritual and confortable harmony in the hair.

He stoped looking around.

-I came here in business, war business, don't expect getting something from me.

China laughed.

-Oh dear, and do you think I would sleep with a married man? Do you think im a whore…?

-I think you are capable of anything to win this war.

-And do you think that implies me sleeping with you?

A second of excitation.

-Perhaps.

-And what would I get from that?

Skulduggery ignored her and looked at the table.

-Well…we are here in business then…so…lets diner and discuss?

Chapter II

The food was delicious, Skulduggery couldn't say the opposite, truth is that he was starving, it has been a long day and that meal was what he was needing the most.

China was drinking wine and looking at him silently.

She knew he was cute and charming, but there, right in front of her, he was even more wonderful and delicious.

For a moment she was jealous of his wife, the woman who sleep next to him everynight, the woman who watch him eat everyday, the woman who touch him without the risk of getting a punch or a treath.

He had black bright hair and his haircut too sexy to bare, his face was delicated and charming, is eyes were deep blue and his teeth with and perfect.

His hair still had drops of the rain.

-So, are you able to accept a…if I may say…truce, between both sides if we let you and your gang follow your beliefs and worship your filthy Gods any time you want..?

China looked at him right in the face, right in the deep blue eyes, and with cinic sarcasm, she said:

-Were are not a gang dear, and our Gods are not filthy.

Skulduggery kept his eyes in the dish.

-Wathever, have you talked with Mevolent?

She stoped looking at him.

-Yes dear.

-What did he said?

-He said he need time to think about Meritorius proposal and also meet with the Generals, you know how things work.

-You could persuade him, make him decide faster.

She tried not to laugh.

-And why should I do that? Mevolent likes things done well, tought first, with weighing and intelligence, he don't like to be pressured.

-And till your Lord and his Generals make a decision how many people will die?

-It all depends on you dear.

-I don't think so.

-Just tell to your followers to stop strike against Mevolent, maybe we can handle this till he makes his decision.

Skulduggery stoped eating and leaned back in the chair.

-If you are treacking us…

-Just relax, you'll know about it later. – and winked at him.

The rest of the diner they talked about banalities and the weather, how was things on the other countries and how much he enjoyed the wine.

In the end they both were a bit drunk.

-I have to go, my wife is waiting for me. – he barely could stay still.

-You could stay for a while.

He looked at her right in the eyes, and all in a sudden they are kissing in the lips, his tongue pressing against her mouth, her mouth opened to let his tongue in.

She moved her hands to his neck and then to his hair, her fingers intertwining in his hair.

He stopped kissing her.

-I have to go, my wife is waiting for me, I can't do this please let me go.

-Am I bounding you?

-Oh God no. – and he started kissing her neck, she moaned.

He pulled her against him even more and started untiyng her dress.

-What about your wife?

Skulduggery looked at her right in the eyes.

-I don't care, I wish you, I want you now.

And they surrendered to each other.

Her dress fell and he kissed and licked her breasts, she moaned more.

She began unbutton his shirt and he pulled it out and then she drived her attention to his belt and put her hand inside his pants.

He moaned and sighed while he was kissing her in the lips, then in the neck.

Suddenly they were naked, in bed, covered in the sheets and sweat, they're kisses trying to shut the moans.

Skulduggery felt an huge wave of pleasure and blocked a scream, in the end the candles went of and the dark covered the room and the lust inside of them both, now fulfilled.


End file.
